‘RKD’ is a new and distinct variety of apple tree Malus domestica Borkh that originated as a spontaneous two-limb mutation of ‘Tenroy’ gala (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,121). ‘RKD’ was discovered by the inventor in a commercial apple orchard in Royal City, Wash. in 2006, and was selected for further observation because of its distinctive early maturing and early full-coloring fruit. Buds were taken from the distinctive limbs in 2007 and budded onto rootstock for further observation and evaluation. The variety has since been reproduced by budding at Royal City, Wash., and has been observed to remain true to type through successive asexually propagated generations.